Of Spies and Framed Photos
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Kaname and Zero had always been enemies... or were they? The Night Class will soon find that out as the truth of everything comes to light... in pictures. KaZe.


**Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Hi, everyone~! This is a new VK one-shot of mine. Totally KaZe.**

 **Warning: YAOI. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: VK isn't mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

The whole Night Class students were in the living room, totally pissed at the ex-human hunter and trash-talking the silver-haired teen with all their might. Zero annoyed them too much tonight because he dared bare his fangs at Kaname of all people when the latter tried to come near him.

"How dare that scum bare his fangs at Kaname-sama!" Aido shouted in anger while Ruka and Kain immediately nodded.

"Calm down, Hanabusa." Takuma was the only one sensible enough. "He probably just doesn't like us that much so he reacted violently when Kaname tried to come near him."

"That's not a valid excuse!" Ruka pointed out. "He should realize his place by now! He's at the very bottom of the vampire hierarchy and he dared show that kind of contemptuous attitude towards our leader!"

Kaname, however, simply kept his stoic face and gave an inward sigh. He had long given up on trying to stop them from badmouthing the hunter. _If only they knew…_

"Are you all sure about that?" A newly transferred noble butted in the conversation and all their heads turned to him in that instant. Nobody in their right mind would question the nobles, especially whenever they were furious.

"What do you mean by that, Kira?" Aido's voice sounded murderous.

Instead of trembling in fear, however, Kira simply let out a mirthful chuckle. "Even now, I find all of this seriously funny!" The nobles glared at him but he didn't look all that affected. "I mean, _what if_ there was actually a fair reason why Kiryuu did all of those things? You're all so pompous and blind so you don't know a thing. Like I said, this whole situation where you keep on badmouthing that hunter is ridiculous."

"What the hell are you going on about?!" Aido already bared his fangs. He couldn't understand what Kira was talking about but he was so sure the other noble was mocking him.

"It's just a what-if, you know." Kira grinned as his eyes flickered to Kaname's direction. "What if the reason for the earlier outburst… was lover's quarrel?"

Something flickered in Kaname's eyes as he too looked at Kira. While the rest of the Night Class looked at the transfer student with incredulous and aghast expressions, Kaname alone was glaring. And even before Aido and the others could mock Kira, the pureblood already spoke.

"Who are you?" They all looked at Kaname when he asked that question. They couldn't understand where the sudden and out of topic question came from. Not to mention there was no way Kaname didn't know the noble because Kira was introduced to them all by none other than Kaname himself when the former transferred to their school.

Kira, on the other hand, smirked. "I thought you would never notice, Kaname-sama." His eyes then turned crimson as he sneered at the pureblood, much to the nobles' surprise. "I am a spy sent by the Council to monitor your activities." He then chuckled darkly again. "Although, by activities, I didn't think I would end up spying on something… more personal."

"What do you mean by that?!" Ruka was already readying her power, just like all the others.

Kira laughed again. "That's why I told you all that you look ridiculous!" He then took something out of his pocket and threw it in the air, the pieces of papers scattering all throughout the living room.

"Photos..?" Takuma questioned initially, but then his eyes widened when he saw the contents.

The rest of the Night Class students had their eyes almost bulge out of their sockets at the sight of dozens of photos scattered on the floor. Some of them even gave out a gasp and some of them simply looked horror-stricken.

Kaname himself had stood up from his seat, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Some of the photos were seemingly innocent, with Kaname and Zero in the same picture talking. Then another picture taken was of Zero blushing up to the tips of his pale silver hair while Kaname was whispering something while grinning. There was also a picture of the two of them dancing together in the middle of a wide clearing at night. The moment of pure serenity and bliss was captured quite expertly as the two of them danced while looking into each other's eyes, seemingly entranced. The light in their eyes held so much warmth and fondness that no one would question the fact that they looked so in love with one another. There was even a photo of Zero with closed eyes and a small smile on his lips while Kaname laughed beside him at something only they knew of. These were the more innocent ones.

However, there were also photos which were outright obscene. Some of these cursed photos included the two vampires kissing – passionately, heatedly, and hungrily kissing. There were photos of Zero biting Kaname's neck, drinking from him. This photo was enough to be considered as standard evidence to have the hunter killed. There was also a photo of Kaname doing the drinking – only, it was as obscene as the rest of the pictures. He was drinking from the hunter's inner thigh while Zero sported a deep blush since his bare legs were parted by the pureblood's hands. The hunter's cock stood in its glory, obviously affected too.

There was also a photo of Kaname stood leaning on the railing of his balcony, head hung backward and lips parted slightly, a look of pure pleasure on his face while Zero knelt in front of him on both knees. The hunter's face was flushed while his hands gripped the pureblood's pants, his mouth covering the entirety of Kaname's sure-to-be huge cock. This photo looked like it was taken from such a close range. Another photo was of Kaname licking Zero's cock. It even captured the sadistic gleam in the pureblood's eyes as his tongue licked the entirety of the length. It was already leaking with pre-cum but the pureblood's hand at the base of the cock made sure that the hunter wouldn't be able to cum as he pleased. Zero wore a teary-eyed expression, obviously begging, but deep pleasure was still very evident on his features.

There were also photos of their nightly sexy activities and the locations varied greatly – from the Moon Dorm library to the forested area of the school, the empty classrooms, the stables, Kaname's office, his room's balcony, among many others.

Kira continued laughing while everyone looked between their leader and the photos with great shock. The entirety of the living room had turned eerily quiet except for Kira's mocking voice.

"You think no one would notice if you disappear once in a while?" Kira voiced. "You think you both can keep this a secret from the rest of the world?!" He scoffed as he reveled at the nobles' expressions. "Too bad, Kaname-sama. I was paid to take these photos."

Kaname's eyes immediately glowed red as his hands shook when he picked up a photo from the floor. It was a photo of him and Zero in a very intimate position. Both of them were naked and swimming in the lake. The light of the moon glistened on their wet, interlocked bodies. The water reached until Kaname's lower hips as he stood in the middle of the lake, showing everyone that he was starkly naked even on the lower part of his body, mirroring the hunter's situation. He was almost carrying Zero since both his hands were holding the hunter's plump ass cheeks which was barely out of water while the hunter's arms circled around his neck. Zero was leaning down while Kaname was looking up, their lips locked in a deep and passionate kissing.

The photo, like the rest of them, was captured at the perfect moment. Zero looked like an angel which descended from heaven because the moonlight glowed on his silver hair too. Kaname, on the other hand, looked like an Adonis with his perfectly sculpted body while he locked his lover in a perfect embrace.

The rest of the Night Class had turned even quieter than earlier, if that's possible, because they thought Kaname was livid. They could see it from the way the pureblood's hand shook as he stared at the photos with deep crimson eyes, seemingly entranced… until they heard his unmistakable voice.

"How much..?" It was almost a whisper.

Their eyes widened when they confirmed with grave hearts that the photos were indeed real. Not to mention the way their leader trembled from head to toe made them realize just how much those photos affected him. _The photos were making him lose his self control…_

"You think you can buy my silence!?" Kira answered when he heard the question. He thought the pureblood wanted to know how much he wanted in returned for keeping quiet about the pictures… until he saw Kaname clearly.

"How much are these?" Kaname said as he wiped his bloody nose with a hanky. His face didn't have a flicker of emotion but the way the blood gushed down from his nose was enough of a giveaway. "I want them all."

"Eh?" Kira blinked at him while the rest of the Night Class gaped, wide-eyed at the scene before them.

"K-Kaname-sama..?" Aido asked unsurely. He felt like he was going to faint. _There was just no way his Kaname-sama was dating the hunter… right?_

Ruka was still busy looking at a photo of Kaname and Zero in the middle of going at it like rabbits. The picture showed Kaname in all his naked glory and the female noble wanted nothing but to put the photo in her pocket. The only downside in it was the fact that her leader's cock was deeply seated inside the hunter's ass. Heck, even Zero looked unearthly beautiful in the picture so she had to grudgingly sigh in defeat.

Kaname cleared his throat. "I want to buy all these photos. And if possible, I would like to request for some of the photos to be framed too. Or be made larger and have them displayed in my room and office." He said it all with such a straight face and the rest of the nobles could only gape at him. His eyes then darted to Ruka who was trying to put a photo in her pocket. "Please don't steal that, Ruka. It's not yet paid."

"Are you… fucking kidding me..?" Even Kira was gaping at him by now. The pureblood, it seemed, was more perverted than he thought.

"How about 100 dollars for each of these photos while 500 dollars for each photo I want to enlarge?" Kaname offered, a pair of tissues finally stuck in the holes of his nose. "I would like you to enlarge them and have the frame be made with gold."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm actually trying to threaten you." Kira didn't know what else to say. He had wanted Kaname to panic and deny the accusation in front of everyone while he laughed at the brunette. He wanted to savor his victory of having captured all those photos without the two vampires noticing anything. Heck, he only wanted Kaname to beg him not to tell the Council about it. _But… what the hell was with that reaction!? How did the brunette even come up with that!?_

"So you won't sell it? Even for a much higher amount?" Kaname somehow looked at the photos with longing.

"Well..." Kira didn't know to do anymore. He sighed. "We can discuss the price… but for now I need to ask about the type of frame you want in more details."

 _What kind of conversation is this?!_ The Night Class now looked between Kaname and Kira as if they had sprouted second heads.

"Wait!" Kira said as he rummaged his bag on the sofa. "I have more photos, Kaname-sama!"

Kaname looked at the noble in barely concealed excitement. "There are more? Let me see all of them. I want both my and Zero's faces to be visible. I want the perfect angle."

"Who do you think I am? I am one of the greatest photographers in the vampire community! Of course all the photos are good!" Kira said as he brought out more photos with pure indecent contents for the whole Night Class to see.

"Alright, I want you to just forget about the Council." Kaname voiced with satisfaction. "Instead, I want to hire you and continue to take photos for us. Just make sure Zero won't feel your presence so easily."

Kira thought about how the entire situation had gone out of control. But never mind. Kaname was willing to pay him with good sum of money so he didn't care anymore. He nodded as he voiced, "Of course I can do it without Kiryuu noticing anything. I've been doing it for the last two months now."

Kaname wore an even more satisfied expression. And then his eyes darkened again. "Can you capture a photo of him while he's cumming too? And I have to be inside him while that happens. I want to have that photo in my office and framed if possible. It will be a really good inspiration for when I'm stressed and reading some paperwork."

Kira grinned sadistically. "I'll make sure to capture that very beautiful moment, Kaname-sama. Just leave it to me!"

The two of them shook hands and nodded to one another in determination. It seemed a new team had been formed.

"By the way, we weren't having a lover's quarrel earlier." Kaname corrected with a smug expression. "I just overdid it last night so he was a bit grumpy. He should know by now that I am never satisfied with just a few rounds. The more he screams my name, the more I want to pounce him."

"Ah, yes. The way you dominate him in bed is really a sight to behold, Kaname-sama. I also love taking photos of the way your possessive arms would wrap around him before you would fuck each other like there was no tomorrow." Kira said with enthusiasm, as if he wasn't talking about such vulgar things in front of a pureblood. "I also have some more X-rated videos of you two going at it like rabbits for several hours. Do you want to buy those too, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname's eyes lit up as his nosebleed renewed with much vigor. "Name your price, Kira. I am a very generous customer."

"Wait, they're all in my room since I like watching them at night. I'll just get them." The noble vampire grinned before he left and the living room was left with eerie silence.

Kaname arched an eyebrow at the fact that the noble vampire's hobby seemed to be watching him and Zero doing sexy activities. Kira might be masturbating in his room while watching him and Zero too. No matter. As long as he didn't seem to be falling for the hunter, then he could always be forgiven. Kaname wouldn't care at all even if the whole campus were to watch them have sex, just as long as they wouldn't touch Zero or fall for him. That's all that mattered.

"Hmm… I wonder what I'll have Zero wear for the next photo..." Kaname mused aloud as he started picking up and commenting on how perfect all the photos were, not at all bothered by the still silent surrounding. "Zero really is more beautiful when he's one with me... That's why we're perfect for one another."

"Everyone." He called as he collected the photos as if they were the rarest of the rarest treasures.

"Y-Yes, Kaname-sama..?" The nobles answered unsurely.

"I want you all to help me in picking which photos are great for framing." He voiced with such a serious expression before he started handing the photos to everyone. "I figure I might not be able to pick just a few to frame and I might actually end up having to frame all of them. That's why I'm leaving all the decision to you all. I want you all to pick the perfect photos for me so I can have them framed in the soonest time possible." He then left the living room with his usual regal and elegant strides, as if his personal relationship wasn't just revealed in suck a shocking manner.

Everyone was left still in deep shock, holding the photos in their trembling hands. Aido had long turned crimson while Ruka also looked flushed, the photo of Kaname's gloriously naked body and his cock seated deeply inside the hunter still in her hands. She hated the hunter for doing all those things to her Kaname-sama but even she was obviously aroused. She immediately put the photo in her pocket before anyone else could see. Kain looked more laidback and bored, if not for the open nosebleed he's also sporting. Takuma's smile was plastered on his face, making him look innocent, but a rather huge bulge was visible on his pants. Shiki and Rima were probably the only ones not affected by the entire situation.

 _What the hell just happened?_

Takuma chuckled awkwardly. "Shall we start figuring out which ones to frame then?"

 **.**

 **.END.**

 **.**

 **Ren-sama's Note:**

 **That's it, everyone~! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Tell me what you think. And no flames please. I did warn you at the start of the fict. ᶺoᶺ**


End file.
